Things can only get better
by dog-tooth
Summary: An insight into Donna's thoughts and feelings on Richard Fenton and what happened on her prom night.


**Things can only get better**

**A/N: Okay, I may be ever so slightly obsessed with this movie and the whole concept behind it. It's just that I keep finding new things that I can write about. There's so much to explore with this movie.**

**Anyway here's an insight into Donna's thoughts and feelings on Richard Fenton, as well as what happens after 'Prom Night.'**

'I hate Richard Fenton and I'm glad that he's dead.'

I'm not ashamed to say these words because it's the truth.

He killed everyone that I loved. My mother, father, brother, friends, boyfriend. To put it simply he took everything and ruined my life.

He thought that he loved me but worst of all he thought that I loved him. How delusional could he have gotten? Nothing I did indicated that I liked him, let alone loved him, and yet he killed my family because he thought it would mean that we'd be together.

Then, when I finally thought that I'd gotten rid of him he comes back, on my prom night of all days. He kills my friends with no thought. It's like they're just mere distractions to him.

When I saw him in that hotel room it felt as if all my worst nightmares were coming together in that one moment. Just seeing his face made me shiver with fear. I did what I had to do when he found me. I hid and I ran as far away from him as possible.

When I found Detective Winn I thought that I was finally safe. I thought that it was all over. They'd find Richard and lock him up. Maybe they'd even give him the death sentence.

Of course he had to shatter that facade as well.

However when I arrived home with Bobby I felt safer knowing that there was a police officer outside the house. His name was Nate and he seemed nice. I didn't know that he was going to die.

My heart broke when I found Bobby with his throat cut.

Those footsteps coming towards my room scared me so much that I did something stupid. I shut myself in a cupboard with Richard Fenton. Of course I didn't know that he was in there. I thought that he was the one walking towards my room but I found out that it was Detective Winn.

For the third time that night I felt safe as I saw the Detectives face.

However Richard had to ruin that as well by being in the cupboard with me and covering my mouth, stopping me from shouting out to the Detective.

I felt so scared as he whispered for me to be quiet. I hated the proximity of him and the fact that in his hand he held a bloodied knife that had obviously been used to kill Bobby and my other friends.

I wasn't going to willingly go with Richard however, not after everything that he'd done to my friends. So I bit him and ran out of the room, trying to escape and warn the Detective who'd walked out of the room.

When he grabbed me I thought that it was all over. I thought that he was going to stab me. He was that angry. However he never got the opportunity.

As the gun shots rang through the room and Richard collapsed to the floor dead I knew that it was all over. I could finally forget about this terrible experience.

It turns out that things aren't as easy as that.

After Richard was killed my life became harder then I'd ever expected.

Four teenagers had been killed. Two hotel staff members had been killed. One police officer had been killed. And all in one night by one man.

The press had a field day.

Richard Fenton had already been in the newspapers before and people recognised the name. However they also recognised my name.

I became famous for having survived his 'rampage.'

I hated seeing my name in the papers because I felt that they should be concentrating on the families of the people that were killed.

For a while the press even started to hang around outside my house, trying to get an interview or a picture of me, but within a few days the police got involved and managed to stop them coming near the house. I was glad for that. I hated the attention.

The only thing that I now have reason to be grateful for is that I still have my Aunt and Uncle. They've been such a big help to me and have shown so much support. If they'd been killed then I know that I would have simply given up because I'd have no reason to carry on.

After all of the bad things that have happened to me I know that I have to try and be positive. It's hard but then again I never expected it to be easy. Some days aren't good. Some days I just cry for hours. On these days I don't talk to anybody, I don't eat and sometimes I don't move. However these days are becoming far and few between.

Now I try and get on with life and make the most of it because I know that's what my family and friends would have wanted.

Richard's gone now. I can finally live my life in peace without the constant worry of him coming to get him. I'll never forgive him for what he's done, even if he is dead.

What he did was wrong and I know that he deserved to die. There's not a doubt in my mind. But now I'm moving on with my life and I know that things can only get better.


End file.
